fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: The Lift of Death
Final Destination: The Lift of Death is a Final Destination fanfic. Plot Thomas Atkins is a senior in high school going on his senior trip. However as he is boarding the bus he suffers a vision of the bus crashing into a construction site, creating a highway accident. When the vision begins to come true, he panics and eventually gets him and ten others off the bus-his girlfriend Lisette, friends Justin and Anton, Anton's sister Elaine, his teacher Jeffrey, the hot chick Robin, Robin's friend and Anton's girlfriend Kim, Kim's ex-boyfriend Aaron, and couple Rick and Lilly. Soon they witness the disaster on the side of the road, but it causes the bus to spin out of control and crush Aaron. A pick up truck runs over Rick and into the construction site, causing a lift explosion killing Jeffrey. A week later, Thomas, Lisette, Justin, Anton, Elaine, Robin, Kim, and Lilly attend a memorial for those who died in the accident. A depressed Lilly goes home, having become an alcoholic since Rick was killed. However, some of the alcohol drips onto the linoleum, and she slips on it. She falls out her apartment window, and since there is construction going on outside, she is impaled vertically on an iron bar. The next day, Lisette informs Thomas of Lilly's death, saying that it was deemed a suicide. However Thomas says that Lilly was the fourth to die in his vision (since Aaron, Rick, and Jeffrey all died before her in the vision). After reading a book written by the deceased William Bludworth, Thomas and Lisette conclude that their friends are dying in the same order they died in the vision. They realize that next is Robin, who is at a doctor's appointment. In the waiting room, a kid accidentally shoots a rubber band at a window breaking it. The shards fall into a fan, launching them out and hitting a girl in the face killing her. The girl turns out to be Robin. Thomas and Lisette arrive just to see Robin's body being carried out, and they realize they are too late. Thomas remembers that Elaine is next, and rushes to a farm where Elaine is. However a giant fire breaks out, but Thomas and Lisette arrive and save her in time from a falling pitchfork. The three then try to rescue Kim at the mall but a giant sign falls on her crushing her. Thomas thinks that if they go back to the site of the disaster, they will be able to stop the events that are happening. Thomas, Lisette, Elaine, and Anton and Justin all go back to the construction site but suddenly a gas tank explodes while they are investigating. The explosion sends several iron bars flying at Justin, impaling him in many different parts. Elaine, who has gone crazy, pulls out a gun and threatens to kill Thomas for causing the while disaster. When Anton steps forward to stop his sister, Elaine shoots him in the stomach. As she is about to shoot Thomas and Lisette, a giant flaming pillar falls on her crushing her. Thomas then throws the gun into the fire and Anton is revealed to have survived. He is taken to the hospital, and Thomas believes they have defeated Death. However, two years later, Thomas and Lisette are getting engaged. While riding on a train with Anton, the train begins to derail and a giant glass shard breaks off a window. It cuts Anton's throat killing him. The train then falls into the ocean drowning Lisette and Thomas falls out onto a ship's deck. He falls thru the deck and into the engine room, where he is sucked into and mutilated by the engine. Thomas' Premonition: A bird drops a rock onto the road, and the bus runs over it. This punctures the bus' tires, and it begins to swerve violently. Soon it crashes into a construction site, and Aaron falls out of his seat and flies thru the windshield. He dies of trauma to the head. A bunch of poles also skewer the bus driver, along with Rick, Jeffrey, and two other students. Lilly is pinned to the seat by her leg. The engine of the bus catches fire and all the other students quickly try to evacuate. Soon as most of the kids are off, the engine explodes and Lilly is burned to death in the explosion (this is what made it spin out of control). Just then a truck (the same one that killed Rick in reality) tries to swerve but also crashes into the construction site, creating another explosion. Cars and trucks are now swerving to avoid the accident, but suddenly the site begins to collapse. Robin is smashed by what is left of the lift. People run, trying to avoid being killed, but Elaine falls to the road and people run over her trampling her. A woman then steps on her neck crushing and snapping it. As Kim gets seperated from the group, a car hits her and pins her to the site's chain fence, cutting her in half. The car is then smashed and explodes, burning and impaling Justin. Thomas tries to reach Lisette and Anton who are nearby, but the site suddenly blows up one last time, sending flames towards the crowd. A car flies out smacking Anton and Lisette and Thomas fly back from the explosion. Lisette breaks her spine when she flies against a tree and Thomas falls onto a metal railing separating the two lanes of the highway. He is decapitated.